Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: Guardian of the Sentai Spirit
Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: Guardian of the Sentai Spirit is an upcoming animated movie from Toei Animation. It serves as the latest chapter in the Vs. Super Sentai series. It is set to release in April 2020. Plot In a non distant future, the history of Sentai was destroyed. (TO BE ADDED) Characters Placement * Ryusoulger: This takes place some time after Canalo's debut but before the identity of Gaisorg was revealed as Nada. * Kirameiger: TO BE ADDED * Super Sentai: Considering that it's a Vs. Movie, it takes place after all of the representing series including Lupinranger vs. Patranger Cast Ryusoulgers * Koh (コウ Kō, Voice): Hayate Ichinose. English Voice: Howard Wang * Melt (メルト Meruto, Voice): Keito Tsuna. English Voice: Kestin Howard * Asuna (アスナ, Voice): Ichika Osaki. English Voice: Kayli Mills * Towa (トワ, Voice): Yuito Obara. English Voice: ? * Bamba (バンバ, Voice): Tatsuya Kishida. English Voice: Ian Sinclair * Canalo (カナロ Kanaro, Voice): Katsumi Hyodo. English Voice: Kaiji Tang Sentai Legends * Keiichiro Asaka (朝加圭一郎 Asaka Keiichirō, Voice): Kousei Yuuki. English: Sam Riegel * Nanami Nono (野乃 七海 Nono Nanami, Voice): Nao Nagasawa. English Voice: Michelle Ruff * Masato Jin (陣 マサト Jin Masato, Voice): Hiroya Matsumoto (松本 寛也 Matsumoto Hiroya) * Luka Millfy (ルカ・ミルフィ Ruka Mirufi, Voice): Mao Ichimichi (市道 真央 Ichimichi Mao) * Kagura Izumi (泉 神楽 Izumi Kagura, Voice): Ai Moritaka (森高 愛 Moritaka Ai) * Gosei Knight (ゴセイナイト Gosei Naito, Voice): Katsuyuki Konishi. English Voice: Chris Ayers * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star ("天火星" 亮 "Tenkasei" Ryō): Keiichi Wada. English Voice: Patrick Seitz * Gai Yuki (結城 凱 Yūki Gai, voice): Toshihide Wakamatsu. English Voice: Lex Lang * Marika Reimon (礼紋 茉莉花 Reimon Marika, voice): Ayumi Kinoshita. English Voice: Wendee Lee * Matsuri Tatsumi (巽祭 Tatsumi Matsuri): Kayoko Shibata (柴田 かよこ Shibata Kayoko) * Ian Yorkland (イアン・ヨークランド Ian Yōkurando): Syuusuke Saito. English Voice: Todd Haberkorn * Gou Fukami (深見 ゴウ Fukami Gō): Riki Miura. * Tsuruhime (鶴姫 Tsuruhime): Satomi Hirose (広瀬 仁美 Hirose Satomi) * Banban Akaza (赤座 伴番 Akaza Banban): Ryuji Sainei. English Voice: Matt Hill * Fuuka Igasaki (伊賀崎 風花 Igasaki Fūka): Yuuka Yano (矢野 優花 Yano Yuka) * Balance (バランス Baransu, Voice): Yūki Ono (小野 友樹 Yūki Ono) * Ikkou Kasumi (霞 一甲 Kasumi Ikkō): Yujiro Shirakawa (白川 裕二郎 Shirakawa Yūjirō) Other Legendary Heroes * Mele (メレ Mere): Yuka Hirata (平田 裕香 Hirata Yuka) * Gai Ikari (伊狩 鎧 Ikari Gai): Junya Ikeda. English Voice: Max Mittleman * Doggie Kruger (アヌビス星人ドギー・クルーガー Dogī Kurūgā, Voice): Tetsu Inada (稲田 徹 Inada Tetsu) * Misao Mondou (門藤 操 Mondō Misao): Naoki Kunishima (國島 直希 Kunishima Naoki) Trivia * This movie is notable for having some of Sentai's most popular and beloved characters (Jasmine, Nanami, Masato, Luka, Gosei Knight, Gai Yuki, Gou Fukami, Tsuruhime and more). Tsuruhime, in particular, became the leader of the third Sentai Legends team. * With his appearance being confirmed in this movie, this marks as the third time Keiichiro has appeared consecutively. This makes Keiichiro one of the few Sentai rangers to appear in more than two specials * For the first time in the history of Super Sentai, the English Dub will include some strong adult language, mainly due to the movie being focused on all ages rather than being only focused for kids. However, this is technically the second since Kyuranger, surprisingly, has some strong language in it's English Dub. * Amy Yuuzuki was originally considered for the spot as the Pink Ranger to the second Sentai team, but was cut due to time constraints. Yamato Kazakiri was also considered as the second Red Ranger leader, but was rejected due to his appearance in Super Sentai Strongest Battle, which is, ironically, why Ian Yorkland and Misao Mondo were confirmed to appear in this movie. * Despite being known as a Vs. Movie, the title doesn't share it * Unlike previous Vs. movies, the soundtrack will be done by Celldweller. * Aside from upcoming team cameos and the Gokaiger 199 Ranger Battle movie, this movie has the most amount of Legendary Rangers in a Vs. Movie with at least 31 (Ryusoulgers, the three Legend teams and others). It also marks as the first time to feature more than THREE Sixth Rangers (Gai Yuki AND Gai Ikari, Masato, Gosei Knight and, technically, Mele) * Aside from Gai Ikari, the other Sentai Legends were chosen from 30 of the show's seasons. * Ryo was a last minute addition for the Sentai Legends given that his actor, Keiichi Wada, was called at the last minute to replace Yuji Kishi, who was unfortunately busy during development. As for the leader of the third Sentai Legends team, Takeru Shiba was considered.